It is well known that mapping of radio frequency galactic noise-like sources can be determined by ground based large diameter antenna array measurements for frequencies above about 25 MHz. Due to the total electron content of the ionosphere, radio frequency sources radiating below about 25 MHz are partially or almost completely reflected by the ionosphere. Therefore, the electromagnetic waves from galactic radio frequency sources are partially or almost completely blocked by the earth's ionosphere up to an altitude of about 300 km. Terrestrial radio frequency emissions are a significant source of interference for ground-based low-frequency mapping sensors. The natural radio frequency shielding provided by the ionosphere reduces terrestrial interference that would be received by a low-frequency satellite sensor orbiting above the ionosphere. Thus, mapping of galactic RF sources below 25 MHz can best be accomplished from a spacecraft above 300 km altitude. Multipolarized vector sensor antenna systems are being explored for a variety of direction finding applications and these sensors, when deployed in orbit above the ionosphere, are an alternate approach to mapping galactic sources.
Curved thin shells, often called tapes, have been used to deploy structures and antenna in space for some time. They are used in many antenna concepts because they roll up or fold very compactly and after they deploy, they provide structural stiffness. In particular, metal tapes are often used as monopole antennas on cubesats. Common metal carpenters tapes are well suited for cubesat antennas because they are conductive metal and are very inexpensive.
It would be beneficial if there were a system which can be deployed in a tower, balloon, or satellite for radio frequency sensing and location of low frequency galactic emissions. Further, it would be advantageous if this system could be stowed during launch and deploy while in orbit.